Soleil
by Empty Silver Lining
Summary: Gil connaissait son jeune maître, de son caractère ensoleillé jusqu'à la partie sombre. Pas de yaoi


**Disclaimer : **_Pandora Hearts et tous ses personnages appartiennent à Jun Mochizuki. Pas à moi ~_

* * *

Il y avait des instants où Gilbert apercevait dans le regard de son jeune maître une ombre qui ne devrait pas y être. Le moment passait comme il venait, comme la brise du matin ou le battement d'ailes d'un papillon. Tout aussi rapidement, le Oz qu'il connaissait refaisait surface.

Gilbert connaissait le blagueur. Le serviteur était la plupart du temps la victime des blagues, particulièrement celles qui requéraient la présence d'un félin. Mais Oz ne s'en prenait pas qu'à lui; dès qu'il le pouvait, il était parti quelque part pour y faire un trouble quelconque. Ses réussites se terminaient avec le plus beau rire que le serviteur avait entendu de toute sa vie tandis que ses échecs menaient à une moue qui cachait difficilement le sourire menaçant de s'afficher malgré tout.

Gilbert connaissait le noble. En public, Oz était le jeune homme parfait : charmant avec les hommes, charmeur avec les femmes, parfaitement éduqué, le digne descendant de la plus grande famille ducale. Parfois, le serviteur ne pouvait distinguer les sourires de politesse que le noble forçait sur ses lèvres des sourires sincères qu'il produisait en compagnie de sa famille. Il savait que son maître était un excellent comédien, mais cela voulait-il dire qu'il était lui aussi victime de ces mensonges non verbaux?

Gilbert connaissait l'étudiant. Quand le jeune maître s'enfermait pendant des heures dans la bibliothèque du manoir, son attention dérobée par le contenu du livre qu'il avait entre les mains, son esprit tant absorbé qu'il ne remarquait pas la chandelle presque complètement fondue ou l'heure du déjeuner, puis du dîner et enfin du souper qui filaient sans qu'il n'avale une bouchée. Le serviteur venait le ramener à la réalité avec une assiette remplie de nourriture, une lumière de rechange ou même une proposition d'arrêter d'étudier pour la journée. Or c'était les seuls instants où Oz ne souriait pas. Il était absolument sérieux, dévoué à la tâche qu'il s'était attribué. Rien ne pouvait le faire bouger de sa chaise sinon lui-même.

Gilbert connaissait le grand frère. Il suffisait qu'Ada soit dans les environs pour que Oz devienne l'aîné que tous les enfants aimeraient avoir. Le jeune maître inventait des aventures impossibles dans l'unique but de distraire la petite fille. Il pouvait utiliser son esprit vif pour penser à un mauvais tour qu'ils pourraient faire au personnel en l'espace de quelques secondes. Il était toujours là pour elle, souriant, réconfortant, tout ce qu'un grand frère devait être.

Gilbert connaissait le jeune maître. Celui qui ne donnait jamais de tâches trop difficiles aux personnes à son service. Celui qui avait fait de son serviteur son meilleur ami. Oz aimait le taquiner – le torturer – mais lorsque venait le temps de le défendre, il n'hésitait jamais à se mettre entre Gil et le danger. Et quand Gil avait peur ou était inquiet, il lui suffisait de jeter un regard vers son maître pour croiser les yeux joueurs, le sourire ensoleillé, l'expression complice de Oz pour être immédiatement réconforté. Gilbert se sentait souvent coupable de cette situation, car il devrait être celui qui protégeait et réconfortait son maître, pas l'inverse. Mais comment pourrait-il refuser de s'appuyer sur ce soutient indéfectible qu'était le jeune homme?

Oz était comme le Soleil. Il illuminait tout à des années lumières à la ronde d'un éclat qui apportait vie et bonne humeur. Il attirait les gens comme le Soleil attirait les planètes. C'était dans son sourire, dans son enthousiasme, dans chacun de ses gestes. C'était jusque dans ses yeux, deux émeraudes pâles qui renfermaient en elles autant de rayons de soleil qu'il y avait d'étoiles dans le ciel.

Et pourtant, parfois, Gilbert voyait une ombre. Elle ne faisait que passer brièvement, comme la Lune éclipse parfois le Soleil. C'était pourtant suffisant pour que le serviteur apprenne à connaître cette facette de son astre. Gilbert connaissait le garçon. Il était à la fois fort et extrêmement faible, souriant dans les épreuves comme dans les bonheurs. Il avait peur de ne pas être à la hauteur, mais surtout d'être seul au monde. Gil redoutait qu'il se sentait déjà seul au monde, malgré tous les gens autour de lui. Mais c'était surtout cette fragilité, cette terrible fragilité qui émanait du jeune maître lorsqu'il se croyait à l'abri de regards indiscrets… le serviteur avait peur qu'un jour sa seule raison de vivre soit brisée par le touché d'une plume.

Après tout, qui pouvait dire quand un Soleil allait mourir?


End file.
